uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ro 11/kjv
: }|1| 11:1 I say then, Hath God cast away his people? God forbid. For I also am an Israelite, of the seed of Abraham, of the tribe of Benjamin. }} : }|2| 11:2 God hath not cast away his people which he foreknew. Wot ye not what the scripture saith of Elias? how he maketh intercession to God against Israel, saying, }} : }|3| 11:3 Lord, they have killed thy prophets, and digged down thine altars; and I am left alone, and they seek my life. }} : }|4| 11:4 But what saith the answer of God unto him? I have reserved to myself seven thousand men, who have not bowed the knee to the image of Baal. }} : }|5| 11:5 Even so then at this present time also there is a remnant according to the election of grace. }} : }|6| 11:6 And if by grace, then is it no more of works: otherwise grace is no more grace. But if it be of works, then is it no more grace: otherwise work is no more work. }} : }|7| 11:7 What then? Israel hath not obtained that which he seeketh for; but the election hath obtained it, and the rest were blinded. }} : }|8| 11:8 (According as it is written, God hath given them the spirit of slumber, eyes that they should not see, and ears that they should not hear;) unto this day. }} : }|9| 11:9 And David saith, Let their table be made a snare, and a trap, and a stumblingblock, and a recompence unto them: }} : }|10| 11:10 Let their eyes be darkened, that they may not see, and bow down their back alway. }} : }|11| 11:11 I say then, Have they stumbled that they should fall? God forbid: but rather through their fall salvation is come unto the Gentiles, for to provoke them to jealousy. }} : }|12| 11:12 Now if the fall of them be the riches of the world, and the diminishing of them the riches of the Gentiles; how much more their fulness? }} : }|13| 11:13 For I speak to you Gentiles, inasmuch as I am the apostle of the Gentiles, I magnify mine office: }} : }|14| 11:14 If by any means I may provoke to emulation them which are my flesh, and might save some of them. }} : }|15| 11:15 For if the casting away of them be the reconciling of the world, what shall the receiving of them be, but life from the dead? }} : }|16| 11:16 For if the firstfruit be holy, the lump is also holy: and if the root be holy, so are the branches. }} : }|17| 11:17 And if some of the branches be broken off, and thou, being a wild olive tree, wert graffed in among them, and with them partakest of the root and fatness of the olive tree; }} : }|18| 11:18 Boast not against the branches. But if thou boast, thou bearest not the root, but the root thee. }} : }|19| 11:19 Thou wilt say then, The branches were broken off, that I might be graffed in. }} : }|20| 11:20 Well; because of unbelief they were broken off, and thou standest by faith. Be not highminded, but fear: }} : }|21| 11:21 For if God spared not the natural branches, take heed lest he also spare not thee. }} : }|22| 11:22 Behold therefore the goodness and severity of God: on them which fell, severity; but toward thee, goodness, if thou continue in his goodness: otherwise thou also shalt be cut off. }} : }|23| 11:23 And they also, if they abide not still in unbelief, shall be graffed in: for God is able to graff them in again. }} : }|24| 11:24 For if thou wert cut out of the olive tree which is wild by nature, and wert graffed contrary to nature into a good olive tree: how much more shall these, which be the natural branches, be graffed into their own olive tree? }} : }|25| 11:25 For I would not, brethren, that ye should be ignorant of this mystery, lest ye should be wise in your own conceits; that blindness in part is happened to Israel, until the fulness of the Gentiles be come in. }} : }|26| 11:26 And so all Israel shall be saved: as it is written, There shall come out of Sion the Deliverer, and shall turn away ungodliness from Jacob: }} : }|27| 11:27 For this is my covenant unto them, when I shall take away their sins. }} : }|28| 11:28 As concerning the gospel, they are enemies for your sakes: but as touching the election, they are beloved for the fathers' sakes. }} : }|29| 11:29 For the gifts and calling of God are without repentance. }} : }|30| 11:30 For as ye in times past have not believed God, yet have now obtained mercy through their unbelief: }} : }|31| 11:31 Even so have these also now not believed, that through your mercy they also may obtain mercy. }} : }|32| 11:32 For God hath concluded them all in unbelief, that he might have mercy upon all. }} : }|33| 11:33 O the depth of the riches both of the wisdom and knowledge of God! how unsearchable are his judgments, and his ways past finding out! }} : }|34| 11:34 For who hath known the mind of the Lord? or who hath been his counsellor? }} : }|35| 11:35 Or who hath first given to him, and it shall be recompensed unto him again? }} : }|36| 11:36 For of him, and through him, and to him, are all things: to whom be glory for ever. Amen. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *